phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Newsletter submissions/Fun at the beach...and in Atlantis
The latest episodes to air in the United States were "What Do It Do?" and "Atlantis." Like I noted in my review update blog, the Gazette is running a bit behind on the reviews and, hopefully, this is now up to date with the new episodes. These two episodes are the last episodes that will air in the US until "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation" broadcasts in December, is press releases serve accurate. To kick off, we have "What Do It Do?" an interesting episode which had some surprising laughs. Doof's latest convention is something he doesn't even know completely about — he built it in vein of a failed date at the drive-in back in the 80s with, yep, you guessed it, Linda Flynn. This was interesting as it confirmed what Dan Povenmire said during the 2009 Radio Disney premiere; this was just another example about how awesome the continuity is with this show. The episode kicks off right into the action with Perry and Doof fighting on a hover platform, which is loaded with thousands of hidden traps Doof can't even find himself. This was really funny to see Doof getting put in his own traps and really showed just how incompetent he is — but we love him nonetheless. So in their battle, the machine gets thrust down onto the ground and lands in the Flynn-Fletcher house. Linda and Candace see it, but it's not the boys invention like they think. So while , along with the rest of the gang (including Irving, but I'll talk about him below), try and figure out what the machine is, Candace and Linda try to get Lawrence home so he can see it; however, old Lawrence is really busy trying to give a confusing, long speech about history to a college. This was very funny, as Lawrence is such a fun character to use, and since Linda switched roles with Candace for the day. So, overall, the episode had some great laughs and an interesting take on characters: A-''' Next up was "Atlantis." In this episode, the kids, including Irving, journey to the bottom of the beach where, who'da thunk it, Atlantis has been all this time. This was fun, especially with all the cracks at how easy it is to found lost historical things experts can't find (e.g., Amelia Earhart, the Titanic, etc.). Now that they've started including Irving as a regular, this leads to a pestering questions — is the show jumping the shark? My answer: no. Many shows have introduced characters into the series with intentions of using them for stuff other than boosting ratings. Just think about it — Faith in Buffy, Toph in Avatar, etc...all of them were introduced because the plot direction they were taking called for them, and they had full intentions of using them for an actual reason. Not the boost the ratings. I think Irving is like this, especially when you consider how he's being used — to represent the modern age nerd, to represent us, the fans. He's a characture of the fanboy stereotype and isn't being used here the up the ratings — not the show even needs them (it's the highest rated cartoon on the airwaves in key demographics, remember?) So, anyways, meanwhile, Candace and Linda build a sand castle for a contest, which really turns out bad. But when the kids rise Atlantis up the surface, the judge, Jeremy, assumes it's there castle and declares them the winner immediately. Doof's plot was to use evil plants to take over the city, yet another example as to how green this show is. I really think the show deserves an EMA award, which would be Dan's and Swampy's second EMA award. But that's just me. Anyways, a good episode. Overall, '''B. Agree with this review? Disagree? Can't really decide? Let us know on our talk page. Fun_at_the_beach...and_in_Atlantis